ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hideyuki Umezu
| birth_place = Aichi, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Voice actor, actor, narrator | years_active = 1982–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | bfjaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldencalfawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} is a Japanese voice actor and member of 81 Produce. Filmography Television animation ;1980s *''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' (1986) - Nelmarsen *''Bravoman'' (1988)- Bravoman ;1990s *''Holly the Ghost'' (1991) - Kakarasu *''Otaku no Video'' (1991) - Yoshida *''Soar High! Isami'' (1995) - Eisuke Yukimi, Sensuke Yukimi, Yoroi Tengu *''Kyorochan'' (1999) - Don Girori ;2000s *''GetBackers'' (2003) - Azuma *''Death Note'' (2006) - Narrator, Armonia Jastin Beyondllemason ;2010s *''Hunter × Hunter (2011)'' (2012) - Battera *''Gangsta.'' (2015) - Uranos Corsica *''Gabriel DropOut'' (2017) - Master (ep.3, 7, 11 - 12) *''Mahojin Guru Guru'' (2017) - Lithograph (ep.6, 14) Unknown date *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' - Naga *''Blood+'' - Collins *''Bonobono'' - Araiguma-kun's father *''Cromartie High School'' - Akira Nakao *''Domain of Murder'' - Tsuyoshi Toyama *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' - Barry the Chopper *''Jormungand: Perfect Order'' - Nazal *''Zatch Bell!'' - Earth *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' - Ian Vashti *''Mutant Turtles: Superman Legend'' - Splinter *''MÄR'' - Kannochi *''Naruto'' - Amachi *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Gengetsu Hōzuki/Second Mizukage *''One Piece'' - Diamante *''Pandora Hearts'' - Oscar Vessalius *''Saru Get You -On Air-'' - Hakase, Ukki Red *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' - Naonori Hieda *''Tenchi Muyo!'' - Yukinojyo *''Toriko'' - Alfaro *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' - Sabakichi Kumasawa *''Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt'' - Abrams Monkey Lawyer Original video animation *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010) - Hill Dawson *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (xxxx) - Pilot A Theatrical animation *''6 Angels'' (2002) - Ed Canyon Live Action *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' (1989, Episodes: 1-51) - Rage Flying Boma Zulten / Zulten Metal Type *''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman'' (1990, Episodes: 6, 24, 24) - Garoa-don / Enokiraagin / Batzler Soldier No.339 *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' (1991, Episodes: 11, 13-14, 28) - Jihaiki Jigen / Camela Jigen / Dryer Jigen *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' (1995, Episode: 42) - Bara Hunter (uncredited) **''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Movie'' (1995) - Steam Punkus *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' (1996, Episode: 7) - NN Nerenko *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive'' (1999, Episode: 18) - Tactical Psyma Beast Spiderus *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' (2001, Episode: 25) - Karaoke Org *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' (2003, Episode: 45) - Trinoid #22: Nanakusarunba *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' (2005, Episode: 35-48) - Hades God Sleipnir *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (2007, Episode: 36-48) - Mythical Beast Basilisk-Fist Sanyo *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (2009, Episode: 7) - Yamiororo Games * Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Steve * Ehrgeiz (1998) - Lee Shuwen * Super Robot Wars (????) - Vindel Mauser * Mega Man 11 (2018) - Dr. Wily Drama CDs *''Miscast Series'' (????) - Masahiro Motoki *''Chrno Crusade'' (????) - Edward Hamilton/Elder Dubbing Live-action * Blood Father - Kirby Curtis (William H. Macy) * Harry Potter movies - Arthur Weasley (Mark Williams) * Hotel Rwanda - Paul Rusesabagina (Don Cheadle) * Pompeii - Severus (Jared Harris) * A Star Is Born - Wolfie (Michael Harney) * Tomb Raider - Terry (Duncan Airlie James) * Transformers: Age of Extinction - Joshua Joyce (Stanley Tucci) * Transformers: The Last Knight - Merlin (Stanley Tucci) Animation * Animaniacs - Pinky * Pinky and the Brain - Pinky * Batman: the Animated Series - G. Carl Francis * Bartok the Magnificent - Vol * Brave - The Crow * Duck Dodgers - Narrator, Dr. I.Q. High * Finding Nemo - Sheldon's dad * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Singing Meteor, Van Helsing * The Lion Guard - Zazu * The Lion King - Zazu * The Lion King 1½ - Zazu * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride - Zazu * Looney Tunes - Wile E. Coyote * Quest for Camelot - Bladebeak * Recess - Mr. E * The Batman - Shadow Thief * The Prince of Egypt - Huy * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain - Bromley * The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom - Bromley * The Simpsons - Artie Ziff * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Splinter, Krang * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III - Splinter * Teen Titans - Mad Mod * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Skarloey (Season 9 onwards, succeeding Tomohisa Aso) * Thumbelina - King Colbert * Titan A.E. - Gune * TUGS - Zak, Burke, Scuttlebutt Pete, Puffa, Jack the Grappler, The Shrimpers * Ultimate Spider-Man - Grandmaster * X-Men - Mojo References External links *Hideyuki Umezu at the Seiyuu database * Category:1955 births Category:81 Produce Category:Actors from Aichi Prefecture Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors